


The right kind of wrong

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Broken heart syndrome (it's a real thing look it up), Death by, M/M, Sad Ending, Song fic, based on a a song which I'm making a video with that's coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on leann rimes right kind of wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right kind of wrong

Aaron heard Diane put on the radio at breakfast started tearing up at the song it was his anthem, his anthem he used everytime he broke it off with Robert and wanted him back 

"Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation" He sang as he buttered his toast 

"But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door" he continued 

"Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much" he said muffled as he bit into his toast 

" Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you   
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" he continued as he tried to read the paper 

"Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms" he muttered as he flicked the page over 

"They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain" he heard the singer sing letting a tear out as he saw Roberts picture in the paper for his latest endeavour with Lawrence he ripped the page out and scrunched it up chucking it at the wall 

"Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" he heard as he did it 

 

"I Should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause everything I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me  
I Don't care if I'm in too deep yeah" he heard as he cried yet another set of tears for Robert 

 

"Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are" he continued to cry

 

"Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" he didn't even hear it that time he was in too much pain, to notice chas coming in with Diane, rushing over when they saw him a blubbering mess, when they called the doctor because of his unresponsive behaviour, he didn't remember passing out, he didn't remember hearing his mother scream when they said his heart had shut down from stress, and he didn't hear Robert walk in an hour too late saying

"Please come back" with tears on his face


End file.
